


you make me not want to die and i think thats pretty fuckin sweet

by number1bitch



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, bonus: link loves cooking and sidon greatly appreciates it, i will add tags as the story progresses dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number1bitch/pseuds/number1bitch
Summary: link finally comes to terms with his Troubled Past™, and finds happiness with a certain zora prince, but that last part doesnt come so easy when somehow the entire world seems determined to cock block him





	you make me not want to die and i think thats pretty fuckin sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my very best to proof-read this myself but there may still be some mistakes :'( 
> 
> also i havent wirtten anything properly for around two and a bit years so pleas tell me if i did anythin wrong or if smthn doesnt make sense
> 
> the update schedule of this will probably be once per week, seeing as i have two other works comin up ;)

Link was walking around absent-mindedly and had been for hours, thinking solely about what to do with all his spare time. Ever since the defeat of Calamity Ganon, this had been a constant thought on his mind. Yes, Link was supposed to still be guarding Princess Zelda all the time, and by not doing so he was most likely disrespecting King Rhoams' wishes to protect his daughter. But, to be fair, Zelda was currently meeting with the king of the Zora's Domain and even when he was the one to liberate the entire kingdom from the Calamity, Link was not permitted to hear what they discussed. It was 'classified information' or something along those lines.  _So, it's about politics_ , the champion thought. _Boring_.   
  
Plus, Link felt that the princess was strong enough to guard herself, seeing as she had held up just fine against Ganon.   
  
Therefore, he just strolled. He strolled along the river banks of the Dueling peaks, and across the path up to  Kakariko Village. There was nothing much to entertain him up there, so Link fast-travelled using his slate towards Hateno Village.  _Maybe_ _I can stock up on some bomb arrows, cause some real destruction to pass time_. Stock up, he did. Cause destruction, he did not. What was there to destroy? Long forgotten enemy bases? That was no fun to the hero; as bad as it sounded, he needed there to be some real bloodshed for him to have fun. And, with a startlingly sparse population of monsters and no  bloodmoon anymore, that was starting to become a little bit more than difficult.   
  
On top of this, Link did not feel in the mood to have a difficult battle with one of the lynels that still remained, nor with one of the 'mini-bosses' (as the hero had dubbed them). Finally, he settled with exploring the village further than he could when the threat of Ganon loomed over his head.   
  
He walked far, nearing the back of the village, by a bridge. It was around 11 pm, so no one was around and the lights in the house in front of him were off. But, in Links' mind that did not mean he couldn't enter the house and raise at least some havoc. He crossed the wooden bridge, enjoying the creaking sound it made with each one of his heavy-footed steps. The sound strangely relaxed him, as if it was a familiarity, but not wanting to disrupt the peace he felt resonate within himself he didn't question it.

However, his first step into the house, of which apparently had no door to speak of, destroyed that feeling. There was also apparently no people to speak of either. More than that, this houses layout was strikingly familiar to Link. A memory nipped at his brain, seeing the window on the far left, and inherently after this Link suddenly received... not a specifically  _bad_ vibe from the house, but a sad and repressing one.   
  
One of Links' very first memories were at the ripe old age of seven; he had been caught quite literally red-handed, baking a messy strawberry and raspberry pie for one of the elders' birthday present. From what the champion recalls, his father was an incredulously gigantic man who sounded akin to thunder strikes to the ground in both voice and when he walked. So, of course when little Link was caught by such a physically terrifying being, he naturally shrieked and tried to scramble out of the window.   
  
Realistically speaking, little Link had no plan for what would happen once he was outside the small cottage; for not only was the cottage small, but the village was as well.  Hateno village wasn't exactly as vast as, say, the Zora Domain. But that was all in Link's hindsight: at seven- years-old, you don't think about the future. All that mattered was getting away from the guaranteed lecture and training he was bound to be put through when caught. In an ideal world, the Hylian got away and managed to hide in the woods around the entrance to the village. In the not-so-ideal world that Link currently resides in, he was caught by the ankle and dragged back into the room. Kicking and screaming, of course.   
  
'Link.'   
  
Suddenly, all aforementioned kicking and screaming by the little boy stopped; the tone his father spoke his name was one he knew well. Unfortunately.   
  
'Look into my eyes, and tell me why you were not training with your wooden sword as I had ordered.' The young boy had just averted his eyes at the question, absent mindedly laying his view onto the forgotten mess of berries and pastry on the kitchen side. His father's view followed, and that was when Link knew he would truly be in trouble now.   
  
'Not again,' He heard the man mutter under his breath. 'Link, enough of this cooking nonsense; you are going to become a knight, whether you like it or not! Have I not uttered this same crap time and time again that it's your destiny to do so, and yet you still feel the need to ignore me? Your ancestors have not been serving Hyrule Kingdom for generations only for a spoilt brat like yourself to come along and ruin that legacy. Do you understand me?'  
  
Link shrugged off his oversized apron and turned away, only to be grabbed by the shoulders and swiftly propelled back towards his father's snarl and funny-smelling breath.   
  
'I said, do you understand?' Link looked into the soldiers' eyes, but immediately downcast them to escape the piercing blue glare pinned upon him.   
  
'...Yes, father, sir.'   
  
His response had been obedient, but within his mind, Link was fuming. Why was it an issue to his father that Link preferred cooking over fighting? The worst that could happen when you cook is that you end up making dubious food (which, in Links' opinion, was still edible). On the contrary, the worst thing that could happen when fighting would be death. And in all honesty, Link did not want to die. Though unfortunately, the same could not be said in his later years, as Link recalled.   
  
After the lecture, the sulking boy had been sent to train out in the woods on his own. In theory, this was more desirable than having to be accompanied by his overbearing father. Being alone in the forests surrounding the village was always guaranteed to be fun for Link, if a little bit too solitary for his liking. However, Link knew he had not been sent out on his own for he could feel the watching eyes of his father raking over his body; taking in any action the Hylian committed and noting it down for later lectures. The solo aspect of this experience was more 'I won't aid you if you are attacked by any roaming monsters, boy'.   
  
It just so happened that, midway through hunting a deer with his bow, that very thing happened. A wild bokoblin with a bat came rushing through the bushes towards Link. He had little to no experience with fighting actual people, let alone monsters, but regardless of that Link ran towards the red bokoblin with his little traveler's sword.   
  
It surprised him how easy the blade had swept through the monsters' flesh. Blood came pouring out immediately, but clearly the attack hadn't persuaded the bokoblin to leave the seven-year-old alone, for it continued its attack straight after recovering. The bat was swung towards the child at an alarming rate, too fast for him to react. So, Link waited. Waited for the impact of the bat to shatter his leg or his arm or his ribs. Maybe even his head if he was really that unlucky.   
  
But the pain never arrived.   
  
Opening his eyes, Link saw nothing but iron plates and chain-mail plastered in front of him. His father. His father had gone against his own rules of not intervening and acting like he wasn't even there, and it touched the boys' heart immensely. That warm feeling was soon replaced with the want to recoil, as Link heard the high-pitched cries of the dying bokoblin, along with the disappointment he felt in himself for not being the one to defeat the creature. 

Be that as it may, Link made sure to differentiate this disappointment in himself as not one of him wanting to defeat the monster and not being able to. No, it was more about failing his fathers' admittedly unsaid expectations. This thought was confirmed when the man in front of him turned to look into his sons' eyes. Then, in a soulless tone he mumbled,

'Get back to training.'

 

Link soon left the house.


End file.
